bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Royd Lloyd
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | poprzednia przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | poprzedni zawód = Sternritter | atrybut = „'Y'” - „'The Yourself'” | poprzedni zespół = Sternritter | bazy operacyjne = Silbern | krewni = Loyd Lloyd (brat, martwy) | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa The Yourself | debiut w mandze = Tom 57, Rozdział 505 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} ”の ロイド・ロイド|Āru no Roido Roido}} był Quincy w Wandenreich. Był także Sternritterem „'Y'” od słowa „'The Yourself'”, tak samo jak jego brat. Wygląd Wygląda tak samo jak jego brat bliźniak. Royd jest wysoką i raczej szczupłą osobą, której głowa jest zupełnie łysa. Posiada trzecie oko, które pozornie wygląda jak tatuaż na środku czoła. Każde z jego uszu zakryte jest przez okrągłe, podobne do słuchawek, pokrycia z czarnym wykończeniem. Jego strój jest odmianą typowego ubrania Sternritter z tą różnicą, że nie posiada płaszcza z kapturem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strona 7 W dzieciństwie, Royd miał krótkie jasne włosy z równą grzywką. Około 12. roku życia obaj bracia zdobyli bliznę na czole, w tym miejscu gdzie później pojawiło się trzecie oko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 1-2 Historia Od urodzenia Royd i jego starszy brat, Loyd, byli kompletnie nie do odróżnienia, nawet dla lekarzy, którzy oddali ich w ręce rodziców. W wieku 5 lat bracia zrozumieli, że powodem dla którego są identyczni, jest to, że nieświadomie zaczęli naśladować innych przed urodzeniem. Gdy mieli 12 lat, odkryli, że mogą naśladować nie tylko siebie, ale i innych ludzi. Żaden z nich nie mógł skopiować cudzego wyglądu, natomiast Royd był zdolny do replikacji wspomnień i osobowości danej osoby, a Loyd moce i techniki. Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Royd trzyma pokonanego [[Zarakiego]] W pewnym momencie wchodzi na miejsce Yhwacha i pokonuje Zarakiego. Royd trzyma za gardło pokrwawionego, nieprzytomnego kapitana. Z fałszywym pożałowaniem pokazuje go swojemu kompanowi, po czym nazywając pokonanego jednym z potencjałów wojennych Soul Society, pozwala mu "zasnąć", zapowiadając kres krainy Shinigamich. Wówczas pojawia się wszechkapitan Yamamoto; zdeterminowany starzec odnosi się do Royda "Yhwach", dodając, iż przybył, aby po tysiącu lat zmieść go z powierzchni ziemi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 14-18 thumb|right|190px|[[Yamamoto atakuje Royda]] Royd odkłada Kenpachiego by zająć się przybyłym Yamamoto, jednak niespodziewanie przeciwnika atakują trzej Sternritter, NaNaNa Najahkoop, Bazz-B i Äs Nödt. Zostają oni jednak spaleni przez wszechkapitana, a Royd komentuje, że byli głupcami, aby wmieszać się w jego walkę. Patrząc na Yamamoto, stwierdza, że jego oczy wyglądają jakby chciały coś powiedzieć, lecz Genryūsai nie daje mu dokończyć i atakuje. Shinigami stwierdza, że "Yhwach" nic się nie zmienił i nadal ma to niegodziwe spojrzenie. Royd uśmiecha się i mówi Yamamoto, że postarzał się, jednakże sposób wyrażania przez niego wściekłości przypomina mu stare czasy. Yamamoto atakuje, lecz Royd unika ataku i tworzy miecz. Genryūsai twierdzi, że czekał na ten moment i teraz roztrzaska jego ciało, krew, miecz i duszę na kawałeczki. Płomienie znikają, a Yamamamoto uwalnia Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 2-15 Jasnowłosy z niedowierzaniem patrzy na mały Bankai wszechkapitana. Royd mówi mu, żeby go nie lekceważył, bowiem Zanka no Tachi to Bankai skompresowany do małych rozmiarów, gdzie cała siła płomieni znajduje się w tym jednym ostrzu. Wystarczy na moment się zawahać, a będzie to koniec. Wystarczy jedno dotknięcie miecza, a cel zamieni się w popiół. Genryūsai mówi mu, że widział ten Bankai już 1000 lat temu, więc powinien wiedzieć jak on działa. Mówi mu, że jeżeli chce się przekonać, to może spróbować na własnym ciele.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strony 1-3 Płaszcz Royda zostaje cięty przez Yamamoto, jednak żaden płomień nie wydobył się z miecza, co wzbudza zdziwienie u Quinciego. Zastanawia się on, czy to Bankai rzeczywiście zmieniło się w stosunku do poprzedniego oraz gdzie podziały się wszystkie płomienie. Po chwili Genryūsai trafia końcem miecza w ziemię, która momentalnie znika tworząc sporych rozmiarów szczelinę w ziemi. Royd zauważa wtedy moc Zanka no Tachi. Yamamoto mówi, że ta umiejętność nazywa się Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin. Cała moc ognia kompresuje się na krawędzi ostrza. Trafiając cel nie wydobywa płomieni, po prostu spala momentalnie wszystko co znajdzie się na trasie cięcia. W obronie nie pomoże nawet rdzeń obrony Quincych, Blut Vene. Royd mówi do niego, że wystarczy więc trafić go zanim Yamamoto trafi jego i próbuje zaatakować. Tnie wszechkapitana jednak nie przynosi to skutku. Spogląda na swój miecz, którego ostrze zniknęło. Yamamoto odpowiada mu, że jest zbyt pewny siebie i powinien słuchać co ludzie do niego mówią. Jeżeli powiedział wschodni to oznacza tylko, że jest także zachodni. Po chwili ujawnia "zachodnią" moc swojego miecza, która nazywa się Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui. Ta umiejętność otacza wszechkapitana zbroją z płomieni, których temperatura sięga półtorej miliona stopni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strony 8-17 thumb|left|190px|Royd atakuje Yamamoto strzałą Yamamoto postanawia zakończyć sprawę definitywnie, bo jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, on, Royd, a także całe Soul Society zostanie spalone na popiół. Royd zauważa, że czuje się jakby był powoli przypiekany. Stwierdza, że bez Blut Vene nawet z takiego dystansu stałby się w moment kupką popiołów. Yamamoto pyta się go, czy zamierza tylko tak stać i się gapić. Po chwili reflektuje się, że to pytanie było zbyt porywcze, bo bez swojego miecza Quincy nie ma już żadnych technik, i nie pozostaje mu nic innego poza ucieczką. Mówi mu, że i tak go dopadnie i zabije. Royd odpowiada na to uderzeniem go ze strzały, która nie wyrządza żadnych szkód Genryūsaiowi. Yamamoto zauważa, że po tym, jak stracił miecz zostają mu już tylko strzały, po czym skacze na przeciwnika. Quincy jednak nie zamierza się poddać - wyciąga rękę przed siebie próbując użyć jakiejś techniki. Wszechkapitan krzyczy na niego, że niezależnie, co to jest, na pewno nie zadziała. Royd odgryza się, że siła Quincych nie leży tylko w ich krzyżach i strzałach, po czym używa techniki Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger. Wokół niego pojawia się ogrodzenie z Reishi. Tłumaczy on, że jest to najsilniejsza defensywna technika jaką dysponuje, oraz że gdy Yamamoto spróbuje wejść w ten obszar zostanie rozszarpany na kawałki przez boską wolę. Genryūsai mówi mu, że ostrzegał, że takie sztuczki nie zadziałają. Wbija miecz w ziemię i używa Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin. Ziemia pęka i wyłaniają się z niej biliony czarnych szkieletów osób, które spłonęły od miecza Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strony 3-15 thumb|right|190px|Śmiertelnie raniony Royd Kiedy spopielone szczątki dawnych wrogów Yamamoto stają przed Roydem, ten jest wyraźnie zaszokowany. Wówczas wszechkapitan tłumaczy Quincy działanie tej techniki. Wtedy Royd wyszydza Zanka no Tachi, Minami, twierdząc, że posiadający takie zdolności Genryūsai jest ujmą dla wszystkich Shinigami. Wykrzykując, aby nie myślał, że można go zatrzymać czymś takim, Royd przypuszcza atak fizyczny, jednak zostaje zablokowany przez ścianę spopielonych zwłok. Yamamoto nazywa dawnego znajomego zbyt porywczym i gadatliwym, po czym nakazuje mu spojrzeć dokładniej na szczątki, przez które właśnie się przebił. Okazują się to być Quincy z przeszłości Yhwacha. Tonący w spopielonych kościach Royd spostrzegłszy, że jego przeciwnik odchodzi, nakazuje mu zaczekać. Yamamoto spokojnie odpowiada, że jeżeli pragnie go zabić, niechaj podąży za nim, jednak wcześniej musi pokonać kościotrupy. Na twarzy mściciela maluje się smutek. Wszechkapitan spokojnie opowiada, że jego Bankai, podobnie jak ten należący do Ichigo, nie może zostać skradziony medalionem, po czym dosadnie wskazuje, że to już koniec walki. Royd wpada w szał depcząc ciała swych dawnych kompanów. Przypuszcza atak na znienawidzonego Shinigami, jednak wtedy Genryūsai mówi, że dostrzega jego łzy, po czym po krótkiej wypowiedzi zadaje śmiertelną ranę poprzez Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin. Umierając, Royd przeprasza Yhwacha za to, że nie był wystarczająco silny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 509, strony 1-15 Po chwili na miejscu zjawia się prawdziwy Yhwach, który bez żadnych skrupułów wykańcza podwładnego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 3-8 Moce i umiejętności |anata jishin yuaserufu|po angielsku "Siebie", a japońsku "Własnoręcznie"}}: Royd pierwotnie posiadał umiejętność kopiowania wspomnień i osobowości danej osoby, ale nie jej wyglądu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strona 2 Potem rozwinął swoją zdolność, dzięki czemu mógł skopiować również wygląd, przez co był w stanie stworzyć idealną kopię. Ogromna moc duchowa: Royd najwidoczniej odniósł łatwe zwycięstwo z kapitanem 11. Oddziału, Kenpachim Zarakim, być może dokonał tego dzięki replikacji mocy duchowej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 15-16 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reiryoku: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reiryoku znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Broń duchowa Royda Miecz z Reishi: Wykorzystując swoje zdolności Quincy do pochłaniania i przekształcania Reishi, Royd potrafi stworzyć ozdobny miecz dadao ze swojego krzyża Quincy. Jest to krótki, jednostronny miecz. Na kocu ostrza ma wcięcie, tak samo pod osłoną na rękojeść. Osłona na rękę ma kształt skrzydeł orła. Sama rękojeść jest długa i czarna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strona 13 * |hairihhi bufairu|po niemiecku "Święta Strzała", a japońsku "Święta Strzała Zniszczenia"}}: Poprzez gromadzenie Reishi, Royd jest w stanie stworzyć duchowe strzały typowe dla innych łuków Quincy. Nawet jeśli jego miecz zostaje uszkodzony, wciąż może tworzyć strzały generowane pomiędzy dłońmi. Strzały stworzone w ten sposób są kilka razy większe niż przeciętnego Quincy i mogą zostać wystrzelone z dużą siłą przy użyciu prostego gestu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strona 8-9 Techniki [[Plik:R508 Kirchen Lied Sanki Zwinger.png|thumb|right|190px|Royd używa Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger]] |kiruhienrīto: zankuto tsuvingā|po niemiecku „''Pieśń Kościelna: Święty Kompleks Budynków''”, a japońsku „''Święta Pieśń: Adoracja Sanktuarium''”}}: To najpotężniejsza technika defensywna Quincych. Otacza przeciwnika kilkunastoma słupami energii zakończonych krzyżami. Jeśli przeciwnik dotknie tego światła, zostanie zabity na miejscu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strony 11-2 |burūto|po niemiecku "Krew", a japońsku "Krwawa Szata"}}: Ta technika sprawia, że Reishi dostaje się do krwi użytkownika, przez co jest wzmocniona obrona jak i atak. Jest bardzo niebezpieczna, ale ma jedną słabość. Do ataku i obrony wykorzystuje dwa systemy Reishi, więc nie mogą być używane jednocześnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strony 8-9 * |burūto vēne|po niemiecku "Krew Żylnia", a japońsku "Pasywna Krwawa Szata"}}: Ta defensywna forma Blut nadaje użytkownikowi nadludzką wytrzymałość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 9 Dzięki tej technice, Royd, obronił się przed atakiem Shikai Yamamoto, choć jego Blut nie było wystarczające silne i skończył ze znacznymi ranami na prawym przedramieniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strona 13 Sam Royd stwierdził, że bez Blut Vene już dawno obrócił by się w proch przeciwko Bankai Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strona 8 * |burūto aruterie|po niemiecku "Krew Tętnicza", a japońsku "Aktywna Krwawa Szata"}}: Ta ofensywna forma Blut nadaje użytkownikowi nadludzką siłę ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 9 Ta technika jest jedyną rzeczą, która daje Quincy gwarancje wyrządzić znaczne szkody przeciwnikowi w Bankai. Gdy jest używana z pełną mocą, nie można używać z nią Blut Vene.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 6-7 Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Royd Lloyd de:Royd Lloyd fr:Royd Lloyd es:Royd Lloyd id:Royd Lloyd ru:Ройд Ллойд Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Sternritter Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tylko manga